VTP? Vacaciones Tropicales Pasionales?
by NaruHaoToboe
Summary: Dos cargas opuestas que nunca penasaron unirse...fue el mar de Cancún? o el bronceado de ambos?...PAREJAS!; SETOxMARIK, BAKURAxJOEY, YAMIxYUGI!


Este Fic esta hecho, creado, elaborado y diseñado por dos mente brillantes:  
  
TIKAL_NEO Y NARU!!!!!.....demasiada emoción, lo siento ^-^...  
  
Naru: yo lo siento muy bien, lo siento bien hecho y espero, deseo y rezo por que no encuentren uno igual!  
  
Tikal: Solo tengo algo que decir.....*¬* MALIK!.....XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!  
  
Tikal, Naru: DISFRUTEN!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
______________________  
  
El torneo de Ciudad Domino, había acabado hace un año, los últimos 3 integrantes de la familia Ishtar se habían mudado de aquella lúgubre tumba a una casa en el mercado de Egipto, dejando atrás aquellos temores de soledad, agresividad y sobre todo de infelicidad. Por fin tenían una nueva vida.  
  
"Arriba Marik!", Ishizu abrió la ventana del cuarto de Marik, dejando entrar unos rayos del sol, que se posaron sobre la cara de este.  
  
"Noooo....déjame dormir...", Marik escondió su cara en la almohada, los rayos del sol casi lo dejaban ciego.  
  
"Marik vamos a llegar tarde, nos estas atrasando", La joven lo sacudía por la espalda.  
  
"Por favor deje su mensaje, le contestare mas tarde...BIPPP!"  
  
"Ay! Marik arriba!", lo tomo por los pies y lo empezó a jalar, si no despertaba por las buenas lo haría por las malas.  
  
"YA! YA! YA! estoy despierto!", Marik se levanto de la cama, "Ahora me puedes decir a donde vamos?!?!?!"  
  
"Vamos a salir de vacaciones"  
  
"Vacaciones? y de donde sacaste esa idea?"  
  
"Pues checando los calendarios escolares, empiezan hoy las vacaciones y claro esta que me prepare"  
  
"HOLA! Hermana estas conciente de que yo no voy a la escuela?!?! Odion es el que me da clases..."  
  
"Lo se, por eso decidí que iremos de vacaciones y después te inscribiré en una escuela extranjera ó de Ciudad Domino, al fin y al acabo tienes amigos ahí, lo importante es que debes aprender mas cosas y no lo básico que Odion te da..."  
  
"Los cuales me odian por culpa de mi Yami..."  
  
"Y de que te preocupas, el ya no esta, por eso tenemos una nueva vida y debemos aprovecharla al máximo...no solo dormir y comer..."  
  
"Yo no duermo y como solamente!"  
  
"Y quien dijo que tu?...metete a bañar y te veo abajo, Odion ya te dejo la ropa y el baño listo, te esperamos abajo...", salió del cuarto y se escucho como sus pasos se alejaban.  
  
"Mmmm..que flojera...", se estiro y se encamino al baño.  
  
Terminado su baño, se puso la ropa que Odion le había dejado, unos boxers negros, pants azul marino, playera blanca con un letrero en algún idioma desconocido para el, sus tenis azul marino y después de cepillarse el cabello se puso una gorra roja. Bajo y vio que había unas maletas en la puerta.  
  
"Odion, a donde vamos?"  
  
"Vamos a ir a Cancún amo...", Odion tomo las maletas y se encamino a un coche que los esperaba, para llevarlos al aeropuerto(Naru: Cancún! lo siento, es necesario...ahí aeropuertos en Egipto?)  
  
Ya en el avión Marik podía ver como Egipto se hacia chuiquito, después se encontró volando por encima del mar, quiso enseñárselo a sus acompañantes, pero estos estaban en sueño profundo. Hicieron escala en Miami, para cambiar de avión y llegar a su destino final, la hermosa ciudad de Cancún. Otro coche parecido al de Egipto los dejo en un hotel muy lujoso.  
  
"Es grandioso hermana!", Marik se alejó para ver los retratos, ver las flores que decoraban los jardines del hotel y todo lo que nunca había visto.  
  
"Amo Marik!", Odion se disponía a ir tras el.  
  
"Déjalo Odion, no le va a pasar nada, es hora que ya dejemos de protegerlo...^-^ es una nueva etapa para los tres...", Ishizu camino a la recepción, seguida de Odion, dieron todos los datos que se necesitaran, después de 1 !/4, se encontraban en una recamara...una de las mas lujosas, tenia tres cuartos dos baños, cocina, terraza, sala y el comedor, sin mencionar la vista a la playa.  
  
"Huele delicioso!", El joven Marik se encontraba en la terraza con los brazos abiertos dejando que el aire jugara con sus cabellos color crema, se quito la gorra, tenia el pelo húmedo todavía y aprovecho las olas del viento para secárselo.  
  
"Te gusta?"  
  
"Si hermana esta maravilloso!"  
  
"Amo Marik, Señorita Ishizu, donde dejo sus maletas?"  
  
"No te preocupes Odion cada quien se hará cargo de sus cosas de ahora en adelante, eres de la familia, ya no mas amo, ahora seremos hermanos...vente a disfrutar", Marik tomo a Odion de la mano jalándolo hasta donde terminaba el barandal, "abre los brazos Odion y quítate esas ropas, ya no las necesitaras mas...Tenemos que borrar el pasado ^-^"  
  
"Amo Marik...digo hermano...", Odion se sentía raro con este cambio, sin embargo el tenia razón, todo debía quedar atrás.  
  
-----------------------  
  
En la playa, los tres buscaron una buena palapa, encontraron una que no estaba tan lejos del hotel, pero tampoco lejos de la multitud y lo mas importante no estaba atascada de personas, era perfecta. Ishizu tomo una toalla y la extendió debajo del sol, se sentía rara al traer algo que dejaba ver mucho su cuerpo, pero veía a todas la mujeres usando uno y sabia que no estaba mal, pero tanto tiempo con túnicas y faldas largas le incomodaba, pero se iría acostumbrando, lo mismo pensaban Odion y Marik, pero al final los tres le dejaron de dar tanta importancia.  
  
Ishizu se unto protector y se tiro bajo el sol, saco su disk-man y sus lente s negros, Odion se tiro en uno de los camastros, pero debajo de la sombra al igual que ella, saco unos lentes plateados y su disk-man, en cambio Marik se puso el protector en su piel morena (Naru: dios lo visualizo perfecto!!!!! *¬* Tk: Shi! Ke metiche soy! XD ), se deponía a ir al mar.  
  
"No te alejes mucho de la orilla..."  
  
"No te preocupes hermana.."  
  
"No quiere que lo acompañe a..hermano Marik?"  
  
"Seguro Odion, pero háblame de tu, no de usted...nos vemos luego", se alejo de la palapa, caminaba entre las otras palapas de las personas, muchos estaban como su hermana y Odion, otros jugaban cartas, platicaban y los niños hacían sus hoyos en la arena ó comían cosas pocos saludables y grasosas que no eran del agrado de Marik tales como hamburguesas, hot dogs y frituras.  
  
Marik camino un rato por lo largo de la orilla del mar, veía tienditas, palapas de otros hoteles y sin duda gente de diferente forma, color, tamaño, etc etc...sin darse cuenta se había alejado mucho de su hotel, no se había puesto atento a como reconocer su hotel en estos caso, se sentía tonto, tendría que entrar en cada hotel y preguntar por su hermana? que vergüenza, solo se imaginaba el escándalo que su hermana le haría al regañarlo, lo mas seguro es que no lo dejaría salir sin Odion.  
  
Camino rápido de regreso, esperaba ver alguna señal que le recordara cual era su hotel, tanto había sido su desesperación que no se percato de que iba directo contra una persona. Ambos chocaron, pero Marik cayo encima de la arena, sentía que se había topado con una pared. Abrió los ojos y subió la cabeza para pedir disculpas, pero fue mas grande su sorpresa al ver a esa persona, la cual nunca imagino que vería en un lugar como ese.  
  
"Tu-tu que ha-haces aqui?!"  
  
"Si no te das cuenta, vine de vacaciones..."  
  
"Nu-nu-nunca crei q-que tu vi-vinieras a e-este lu-lugar...", Examino al joven de pies a cabeza, era blanco, aun que parecía que estaba agarrando color con ayuda del sol, vestía un traje de baño color negro, con un tiburón dibujado en la parte inferior de enfrente, tenia un cuerpo bien marcado y usaba unos lentes negros.  
  
"Pues ya ves...el que nunca te hubiera imaginado aquí soy yo...un cuida tumbas en un lugar por aquí...ja! eso es un milagro...", El joven bajo sus lentes para poder ver bien a Marik y al igual que el lo analizo, vio que traía un traje morado fuerte, no traía sus pulseras en los brazos, pero si una pulsera de cuero en una muñeca, sus collares tampoco los traía, pero si sus aretes y noto que se había mojado el pelo, tal vez era la única forma de controlarlo, también noto que tenia el cuerpo bien formado, no mas que el. " Y dime cuida tumbas a que emperador de Cancún debes de cuidar?", le dijo sarcásticamente.(Naru: Malditas descripciones!!!!)  
  
"Yo ya no soy un cuida tumbas...", Marik lo miro con una mirada de odio, mientras se levantaba.  
  
"Ah sí?!"  
  
"Mira..", se dio la vuelta y le enseño su espalda libre del tatuaje.  
  
Este se quedo asombrado, era verdad, no tenia mas esos códigos egipcios, su espalda se veía bien sin el...le gustaba ese color que traía.."//PERO QUE ESTAS PENSANDO!!!!!!//"  
  
"Algo que decir SETO KAIBA?!?!", Marik se volteo nuevamente, esperando a que Kaiba soltara uno de sus geniales comentarios sarcásticos."Que dices?!"  
  
"Solo por esta vez, por que eres al único que conozco en este lugar y Mokuba se fue con un amigo a Inglaterra...puedes estar conmigo...", Dijo mientras se volvía poner sus lentes.  
  
"Y quien dijo que quiero estar contigo..."  
  
"Pues yo te lo digo en plan de amigo...si se que soy muy frió y orgulloso, pero siempre que salgo con Mokuba nos divertimos juntos...por eso..//tu puedes ya dijiste una gran cosa, ya reconociste tus defectos...que puedes perder?//...pero...me siento solo en un cuarto tan grande...y no conozco a nadie"  
  
Kaiba tenia razón, solo se conocían ellos, si se ponía a pensar, Ishizu y Odion no lo dejarían divertirse con los amigos que hiciera, les preocuparía que le pudiera pasar algo...y si era Kaiba...Ishizu confió en el cuando le presto la carta de Obelisko...por que no ser su amigo en estas pocas vacaciones."Tienes razón...amigo", Marik le estiro la mano con una sonrisa en la cara.  
  
"si...bueno..vente", Seto estrecho rápido la mano de Marik y le indico que lo siguiera, por azares de la naturaleza y de la buena suerte, Kaiba se estaba hospedando en el mismo hotel que el y no se tuvo que preocupar por lo que su hermana le fuera a decir, ya estaba en el hotel. Amos se metieron al mar, juntos pasaron una rato entre las olas.  
  
Marik y Kaiba se acercaron a la palapa de este, habían pasado 2 horas y Odion e Ishizu estaban en dos camastros bajo la sombra escuchando aun su música, al parecer Odion estaba dormido. Ishizu levanto sus lentes dejándolos sobre su cabello, para poder abrir los ojos ante el nuevo amigo de su hermano.  
  
_____________________________________  
  
Tikal: Esperamos sus reviews!  
  
Naru: XDDDDDDDDDDD! si! si! si! reviews! No puedo esperar para ver como se pondra la cosa! Marik y Seto juntos en la playa?!?! que pasara?...Por otra parte..que estaran haciendo las otras parejas?...además de sus cochinadas?....  
  
Tikal: Esperenlo muy pronto!  
  
Naru: La Frace! LA FRACE!  
  
Tikal: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJA! DEJA DE DECIRLO QUE ME MUERO DE LA RISA! 


End file.
